Un:c
un:c, pronounced anku (アンク), is an who usually sings with a sharp, high voice. He sometimes does sing in a deeper voice, but that is more rare. For example, his Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." shows both his normal voice and deeper voice. His most popular cover is "Yobanashi Deceive" , with over 316K views as of August 2013. His speaking voice can be heard in his cover of "Nekomimi Archive" . As seen in his "Senbonzakura" cover, he can also rap. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 11, 2012) # Gakuen Shisoutan (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.01.06) (as Sune-chama) # "Tomodachi Ijou Koibito Miman" (2008.01.11) (as Sune-chama) # "Hardrock de Mikkumiku!!!!!" (2008.02.17) (as Sune-chama) # "Let's! Ohime-sama dakko wo Hogoshadouhan" (2008.02.24) (as Sune-chama) # "Hokori Kabutteta Uchi no Medley" (2008.07.19) (as Sune-chama) # "IMMORAL" (2009.03.20) # "Don't say Lazy" -boys' school ver.- (2009.05.31) # "Fuwa Fuwa Jikan" (2009.06.18) # "RE:BRIDGE" (2009.07.21) # "Kodoku no Hate" (2009.08.31) # "Go Forward" (2009.10.20) # "Blue" (2010.01.11) # "R-18" (2010.02.15) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.06.06) # "Pants Nugeru mon!" (2010.06.10) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.01) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2010.09.25) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched By an Angel!) (K-ON!! song) (2010.10.05) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.21) # "Seikan Hikou" -jazz arrange- (2010.12.31) # "Koiiro Byouto" -MikuoxAkaito version- (2011.01.23) # "Leia" (2011.02.02) # "Otoko no Ko Memorable" (2011.03.11) # "Last Effect" (2011.04.22) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (2011.04.29) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.05.01) # "Black Rebel" (2011.07.17) # "Ouchi he Kaerou" (Let's Go Home) (2011.09.30) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.09) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped after Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2011.12.03) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.03) # "Tantei Mushi Megane ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou" (2012.01.09) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.07) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheat Life Game) (2012.02.11) # "Anpanman wo Nomlish Honyaku" (2012.03.02) # "White Day Kiss" (Parody of Valentine Day Kiss) feat. un:c, Choumiryou, luz and KOOL (2012.03.14) # "BADYEAR" (2012.03.28) # "Odoroshi Rider" (2012.04.06) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.05.16) # "Sayoko" (2012.06.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2012.06.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (First Love Picture Book -another story-) (2012.06.29) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2012.07.13) # "Hakkin Disco" (Platinum Disco) (Nisemonogatari OP) (2012.08.03) # "Children Record" (2012.08.18) # "Scapegoat Amplifier" (2012.09.06) # "Kurumi Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) # "Tenso Distress" (Flying Mouse Distress) (2012.09.24) # "Deadline Circus" feat. un:c, MidoriInu. and Purikuma (2012.09.28) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2012.10.12) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (2012.10.27) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.11.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.02) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2012.12.08) # "Kami Kyoku" (Godly Song) (2012.12.14) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, kazyuP, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, YukiYucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. un:c and Itou Kashitarou (2013.01.25) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.02.14) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2013.02.16) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. un:c and kradness (2013.04.22) # "Reincarnation" (2013.04.24) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.01) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Life Line" (2013.05.16) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.18) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. un:c, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Itou Kashitarou, Yuuto, Amatsuki and Kony (2013.06.21) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・School of True Love) feat. un:c, Yuikonnu and Hotori (2013.06.22) # "Albino" (2013.07.03) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (2013.08.02) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.10) }} Discography |crossfadeNNDID = sm19688576 |crossfadeYTID = 5N1DunfvR9M |track1title = Setsuna Trip |track1info = (Momentary Trip) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Last Note. |track1arranger = Last Note. |track2title = Children Record |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Jin |track2arranger = Jin |track3title = Shunkan Hideout |track3info = (Moment Hideout) |track3lyricist = Task |track3composer = Task |track3arranger = Task |track4title = Sayoko |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track5lyricist = |track5composer = UtataP |track5arranger = UtataP |track6title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track6info = (Netgame Addicts Sprechchor) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track7title = |||Toluthin Antenna||| |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = GigaP |track8title = Yi Er Fanclub |track8info = (1,2 Fanclub) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = MikitoP |track8arranger = MikitoP |track9title = Dead Line Circus |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Jessica |track10lyricist = Kururingo |track10composer = Kururingo |track10arranger = Kururingo |track11title = Hatsukoi no Ehon ~ another story ~ |track11info = (First Love Picture Book ~ another story ~) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = HoneyWorks |track11arranger = HoneyWorks |track12title = Toeto |track12lyricist = |track12composer = TravoltaP |track12arranger = TravoltaP |track13title = Kami Kyoku |track13info = (Godly Song) |track13lyricist = OnyuuP |track13composer = OnyuuP |track13arranger = }} Gallery |BADYEAR.png|un:c as seen in "BADYEAR" Illust. by Shidu (しづ) |unc_white_day_kiss.25793483_p1.png|un:c as seen in "White Day Kiss" |un;c twitter.jpeg| un:c's twitter icon |unc twitter.jpg|un:c as seen on his twitter |anku Yay Yay Yay.png|un:c as seen in his "Yay! Yay! Yay!" dance cover |kurumi ponchio.31812678_p1.png|From left to right: Choumiryou, un:c, Mafumafu, Bang and Urata in their cover of "Kurumi☆Ponchio" }} Trivia * He says he has low blood pressure.His Blog profile * The first thing he does when he comes home is to turn on the computer. * He sleeps an average of 5 hours per day. * He updates his blog 1 to 2 times a day. * He started dieting and training to build up stamina for live concerts, and he was able to lose 4kg, he has 6kg left to reach his goal.A Twitter post about his diet training He has been doing this for one or two months and is taking it easy.A Twitter post about his 1-2 Month * He is currently 64kg, and his height is 169cm.A Twitter post about his height * He likes pietro dressing.A Twitter post about pietro dressing * He claims to have a bra size of B.A Twitter post about his bra size External Links * Blog * Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Smiley*2GS Category:Teito Hanayoi Category:Circle of Friends